


Stimulation

by volatileSoloist



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Male Solo, Masturbation, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volatileSoloist/pseuds/volatileSoloist
Summary: Who needs a partner when you have two hands and a hell of a lot of drugs?





	Stimulation

If Octavio Silva had to pick one thing in life that was most integral to his character, then obviously it would be his need for speed. He never did anything in life slowly, and that was the way he liked it. “Live fast, and die hard,” people would tell him, but death had yet to catch up with him, and so he continued to live fast, as fast as possible. It was his primary source of pleasure in life.

He never walked, he ran. When he slept at night, he dreamt feverishly. And when he slept with others, he moved like a machine—pun fully intended.

Sometimes, his lovers would complain, “It’s over so quickly,” or “You have no stamina.”

And Octavio would laugh right back at them, “The sooner it’s over, the sooner you can do it again!”

He could credit his short refractory time to Stim, of course. It was a wonderful drug, one he had steady access to through his parent’s company, and so he used it as frequently as he could. His body was hooked on it, and the rush he got from it was so intense that it took little extra thought to wonder what it would be like to use it during sex.

And the answer was: it was amazing.

For tonight, the daredevil had no one to share his bed with. But that was fine to him, because he had everything he needed right there.

Octavio settled back on top of the sheets, placed several vials of Stim within reach, kicked his shorts down around his ankles, and wrapped his hand around his cock. He began pumping immediately—foreplay was a waste of precious time—and only ceased his movements for a brief second to spit on his palm before resuming his work.

He was fully hard in under a minute, no fantasizing required. The quickness of his hand was all he needed. He moved with rapid flicks of his wrist, occasionally wicking away beads of precum from the tip as they formed to reslick his grip, which dried quickly with the considerable amount of friction.

“ _Rápido, rápido,_ ” Octavio muttered between his panting breaths, never satisfied; he could always be faster.

It wasn’t much longer before he spurted up into his palm, hips bucking up as he rushed his way through his orgasm. As he lay gasping for breath, he fumbled for one of the vials of Stim, and immediately slammed the needle into his thigh.

It was like electricity coursing through his veins, the neon green fluid sending new energy into his limbs. His body rewarded the injection with a burst of dopamine and a flood of heat to his core, and Octavio raised his now emboldened hand back to his cock to begin stroking anew.

The second time was always the best, he found. With that fresh rush of adrenaline, he powered through the post-orgasm sensitivity, and his hand was even slicker than before, thanks to his previous release. He moaned, the sound echoing back to him in his room, and his legs kicked out as he moved his hand as fast as he could. His heartbeat pounded in his head, and his vision blurred until he could focus only on the sensations rushing through him.

Another pulse of passion, and his hand became newly coated in cum. His mind was reeling, and there was a faint blooming of pain in his chest.

But Octavio couldn’t stop there. Twice was never enough anymore.

After another injection, he shakily gripped his dick again, stroking as fast as his fluttering heartbeat. Even with the soothing effect Stim had on his sore muscles, he could feel an ache forming in his wrist. But he powered through it, high on the incredible wave of hormones.

Now, when the pleasure overpowered him for the third time, his orgasm was dry; uncaring, Octavio spent the fading energy he might’ve used to spit on his hand again to grab another dose of the drug.

More, more. Faster, faster!

The sounds of his hand moving on his cock filled the air to rival the sound of his desperate moaning. He could hardly focus, so overcome by the feelings on his dick, and rush in his head, and in the frantic pace of his heart.

His free hand shakily caressed his chest, pinching and pulling at the buds there to try and get the most sensation he possibly could. He moved it down again to cup against his sack, and with a quick squeeze, his vision whited out.

When he could make out the vague shapes and colors of his room again, he reached for another vial, but his trembling hand closed on nothing. He slumped against his sheets, body twitching from exertion. He was fairly certain that his dick had gone numb at this point, but then again, so had most of his body.

That would have to do for tonight. After all, when you were as good at surviving reckless behavior as Octavio was, there was always more fun to be had tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea took hold of me a night or so ago, and I also wanted to be the first person to post porn for Octane on here, so I finished it as fast as I could, haha.


End file.
